


Egg Bound

by kdm13



Series: Flock Fics [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being too busy can have many different types of consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Bound

He should have been keeping a better eye on his flock. But there were heists to plan and jewels to look into and school work to slog through.

Mom had been busy too, and between both of their busy schedules, the birds had only gotten the bare amount of care.

If only he had paid better attention. Noticed the signs.

He hadn't even noticed the sad attempt at a nest.

She was just getting so old.

Too old for this.

He should have separated her. Kept her away from her mate so they wouldn't get any ideas.

But that would have been unfair to them.

Not that watching her struggle was any better.

She could die.

One of the oldest birds in the flock.

One of Dad's.

He couldn't lose her.

Not now.

Not because of this.

Not Luna.

All of this went through Kaito's head in the time between his noticing the squatting behavior and getting a carrier for her to be put in. He made it as warm as he could for her inside it, and took her into the house.

Mom was at work.

He swore.

He looked at the clock and ran the train and bus schedules through his head as quickly as he could. If he hurried, he could get her a few more blankets and other warm things and catch a ride to the vet's.

He only hoped he hadn't noticed too late.

**Author's Note:**

> When the egg isn't coming out like it should, it's called egg bound or egg binding. I bought a book on doves for roleplay reasons, and it mentioned it in there.


End file.
